Chocolate, Gaming And Teenage Dreams
by A Checker On The Chessboard
Summary: Mello, Near and Matt meet Lilith, a new orphan full of secrets. Mystery shrouds her past, but will any of them learn said past? Or will it destroy them in the process? Contains Mild Language and strong violence. Discontinued.
1. Chocolate Feast

_Before the story begins, I must say..._  
><em>HELLO! This is my first Fanfiction story and had an idea of joining just a few days ago... honestly, this is soooooo cool! :D I'ma LOVING IT! Please, be truly honest on your opinion of my story. I REALLY hope you enjoy it. XD<em>  
><em>Mello really is my fave character on Death Note, besides Matt, Near, L... ect. Hahaha!<em>  
><em>My inspiration for this piece of writing was <strong>LightofaThousandSuns<strong>. This person REALLY can write! The detail just blew my mind!_  
><em>Annnyway, ENJOY!<br>I do not own Death Note or any Death Note characters. I only own this story and the fictional characters form from mah mind. ;P (E.g: Lilith)  
>Urhm... nothing too bad in this chapter.. Mello says "ass", but that's about it, really.<br>_

* * *

><p>All that was visible in Mihael's bedroom was a tiny flicker of light, where the door was left ajar. Mello sat by his oak desk, watching the moon in the dark. The fourteen year old was thinking of "What if". What if L does choose me? What if I finally come first, ahead Near for once in my life? He gave a tired sigh, closing his ice-blue eyes. There's no way that would ever happen. Mello took a quick glance at the old, traditional clock on his wall. Both hands had just struck twelve. The blond headed boy stumbled into the top bunk of his bed, feeling just about ready to fall asleep.<p>

His room mate, Mail (Or Matt) Jeevas, was sleeping on the bottom bunk. Not to mention was snoring louder than a chainsaw. Every so often, Matt would nuzzle the side of his face into the pillow, getting more and more snug. Whereas Mello lay still on his side. His thoughts still haunted him. Near's stupid smug face was permanently etched into his mind. No matter what either of them did, Near put in no effort even when our blond hero put all his strength and work and dedication, Near got the best result, or most praise. That was another thing. Praise. Near got the most hand clapping, the most warm smiling and the most encouraging reactions possible. What did Mello get? Nada. Nothing. Zilch.

It was unfair. Mello knew from a young age that life isn't fair. That's why he never complained. Or tried his best not to...

"N-nah, Mello. T-th-that SUCKS! G-get the pink hat! P-PINK RULES!" Matt blabbed in his sleep. Mello found it hard not to burst out laughing, holding it in. He wished he had a recording so he could use that for revenge... if necessary of course. Matt never really failed to entertain Mello. That was one of the many reasons they were both best friends.

Having Matt's outburst finished, Mello was less infuriated and managed to get some sleep.

_**The next Morning: 10:45am**_

Mello woke up instantly, feeling extremely grungy. After lazily flopping out of bed, he took a good look in the mirror. his blond locks were tangled and messy from tossing and turning subconsciously in his sleep. Seeing this, he immediately went to gussy up, grabbing a comb on his desk, quickly dragging it through his golden hair. Halfway through, Matt walked in holding a Nintendo DS in his hands. He laughed heartily. Loud. What was so amusing?

"Morning, princess!" The gamer ruffled his best friends hair, messing it up again but slightly less. Mello gave an annoyed grunt, blushing slightly.

"Matt! Stop it!" The ice blue eyed boy cried out, fixing himself in the mirror once more.

"Roger said breakfast is on the table." Matt didn't bother looking up, he was too absorbed in his game. "You better get dressed, I'm pretty sure he said the last one there has to help with the dishes after." Mello gave a worried glance at his red headed roommate. He did that last time. Being the lazy teenager that Mello is, he didn't really want to go through washing all of the orphanage's plates... ALL. It was a big orphanage. Get the picture?

Shoving Matt out the door, slamming and getting dressed as swiftly as possible he managed to do all that in two minutes.

Racing as fast as he could down the long hallway and into the dining hall, Mello skidded and jolted to a halt. He knew that they stop serving at eleven, so he should be safe. He should. Shouldn't he? Panting into the enormous grand room, Mello tried to remain his cool, but he just simply couldn't even out his panicking breath.

The whole area hadn't been silenced, but merely quietened by the hungry teen. But then why did so many people turn and stare? It's not like Mello didn't do that once in a blue moon. He did that practically everyday! Matt and Near were sitting in the corner, a space in between them for their rival/ally to sit.

Mello tired his very best to enter the room in a dignified manner, reaching over the canteen counters getting out exactly:

One cartoon of chocolate milk,

A small box for Choc O's cereal

A golden breakfast muffin filled with chocolate chips.

Mello could not help but lick his lips at the "delicacy" he had picked out before himself. Sitting in the spot his companions had picked for him, Mello dug right in, no manners required or added in his case.

Near couldn't help but feel a tiny bit uncomfortable, watching his rival chow down so fiercely. He started to twirl his snow white locks. Matt just chuckled at his entertaining munching. "You and your chocolate, Mello." Matt pressed a few buttons for a while on his DS. Mello only gave a scoff and swallowed his food.

A mischievous grin danced across the high tempered blond's face as he grabbed Matt, pulling him into a headlock and ruffled his hair. "NOOGIE!" He shouted down the gamers ear, making Matt shriek slightly. The redhead squirmed away, quickly replacing the goggles from his pale neck to his emerald eyes.

Near scooted further away from the hysterical duo just a tiny distance. For quite a while, Mello and Matt had a conversation, just chatting about anything. Preferably gaming or chocolate knowing those two...

After the fifteen minutes, Near was still silent, playing with his favorite robot toy. Mello and Matt were still blabbing on. It was only until Mello realized what time it was. He informed Matt and dragged Near, saying that it was 11:05am. The three went on to their rooms, when an unfamiliar young girl brushed past hurriedly then stopping at the doorway to the dinner hall.

She turned to Mello. She was extremely pale. Almost white. Her eyes were an icy green almost the color of mint. Her hair was long, sleek and jet-black. You could tell instantly that it was natural. "Excuse me," She addressed Mello. "I'm new here and I kind of slept in. Am I late for breakfast?" She sounded polite.

"Urhh, I-I-" Mello stuttered. He could already tell she was different from the others. "Well..."

"Yes." Near interrupted. "But don't worry, if we talk to Roger I'm sure he will let you have some more."

"Oh." The young beauty stated. "Well, thank you!" Just as she went to get follow Near.

Mello hesitated. "Wait!" He bursts out saying. The girl turned in surprise and Near stopped, crouching slightly, playing with his hair once more. "I-I have a chocolate stash back at my room. It'll be easier, since Roger's such a tight ass." He muttered. The black haired girl blinked at him. What a strange young man... She thought to herself. Well, he is trying to be polite. What the hell. Chocolate for breakfast won't hurt just for one day.

"OK. I'm Lilith Graves." The girl took out her hand to shake Mello's.

"I'm Mello." He replied, smiling. Her hand was cold and fairly dainty. "This is Matt," The blond pointed to him, who was generally engrossed in his game and not even bothering to look up.

"I'm Near." Near said, still playing with his white strands of hair. "It looks as if we have another 'L' among us." He smirked. At first, Lilith seemed confused. But then, she remembered. Her new roommate told her that this is where the world's Greatest Detective, L lived. Lilith was transfered from another orphanage, but for some reason wasn't told why.

"So how about that chocolate?" Mello chuckled. Lilith giggled slightly in response and walked to his room. Matt quickly followed, whereas Near just hobbled back to his room.

**_Mello's Room 11:20am_**

"Ooh, wow!" Lilith couldn't help but comment on the dark chocolate bar's taste. It was the best chocolate she had ever tasted! It's sweet sensation tingled in her mouth, leaving a rich and creamy texture dancing on her taste buds. There was a subtle hint of coffee in it, too. "Honestly, Mello. Where did you get this?" Lilith munched more and more.

"That information is classified." Mello smirked. Lilith chomped on her chocolate bar a little more, before laughing after Matt said, "Yeah. Classified, also known as Roger's room." Mello just glared at him gaming roommate, but Lilith was just enjoying her sweets so much that she couldn't even talk properly.

Around about ten chocolate bars later, Lilith managed to convince herself to stop. She had tasted some amazing chocolate in her lifetime, but THIS. BY FAR. WAS THE BEST. EVER. CHOCOLATE. Lilith knew she was full by the fifth chocolate bar. She just lay, sprawled across the floor.

"You alright there, Lilith?" Matt asked, looking away from his DS to see the amusing sight. The new girl just smiled in content, nodding. She was on the brink of a sugar rush. Matt quietly slipped away from his bottom bunk to Mello's top one, where Mello was just listening to Panic! At the Disco blaring out of his earphones. He sat down next to his best friend, taking one earphone out and whispering into his free ear, "I think you broke the new kid." Mello couldn't help but laugh at his remark.

"She'll be fine." Mello reassured Matt. It wasn't long before Lilith was fast asleep, snoring gently. Nowhere near as loud as Matt. The gamer heard her, pointing and showing Mello. Mello's eyes widened, trying hard not to laugh. He just looked and grinned at his best friend. "Yeah, she'll be fine.

* * *

><p><em>So what do ya think of Lilith? Who's your fave character at the moment? ; )<br>Don't worry, Near fans. He's gonna has more appearances, you'll see! I really really hope you liked it.  
>Your reviews would be the best thing EVER to me right now! REMEMBER. BE. HONEST.<br>God, I really crave some of Roger's chocolate, now! Onmonomnomnom. XD  
>Anyway, stay tuned and wait for the next chapter!<br>All I iz gonna say iz...  
>Matt and Mello get into some trouble... ;D<em>

_Caoi for now! ;3_

_Darkness_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><em>


	2. Accidental

_HOLA! I'm back. :P_  
><em>So, as I said, Near gets a bigger appearance. I hope you enjoyed last chapter, because I had a fun time writing it! XD<em>  
><em>The song I was mainly listening to when I wrote this was:<em>

**_Utada Hikaru, Passion (Sanctuary). _**_A truly beautiful song! (I luff the Japaneses version most) ;)_

_As discussed before, I DO NOT own Death Note, nor the characters. I only own the one's such as Lilith. She was born in mah brainn... Hahaha! Again, not much gore or cussing... yet. But the amount has increased... :P Hahaha! But please be aware that the gore is only mild. So don't get too scared!_

_Loves u allll! :D xxxxxxxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Near's Room 13:30pm<strong>_  
><em>

Near lay on his belly, playing with his two colorful robot toys, a red one he liked to call, "Firebuster" and a blue one he called "Aquamonster". Whilst his 'relaxation', he was thinking of the newest addition to Wammy's House, Lilith. Like Mello, he reckoned she was significantly different from all the other children. He thought of the 'L' remark he had made towards her, wondering if he was correct. Hypothetically speaking, of course.

Even though the mysterious girl was transfered, nobody had any idea why. Was it Watari's idea? Was it Roger's? And did they really need another heir? If so... then why? All these questions and yet, no exact answer. At least, not at this moment in time. Near knew for a fact he couldn't ask L or Roger or even Watari himself. The snow haired boy would have to investigate.

Near also knew that would anger Mello greatly. But he didn't care. All he wanted to do was find the answer and find it quick and in the most sophisticated way. Near didn't like to play dirty. Putting Aquamonster and Firebuster down, he sat up. If anything was to happen to L during the Kira investigation or any other investigation, Mello, Matt or myself would have to continue his work. Now, why add in a fourth member?

Think, Near, think. There has to be some logic behind it. It would be awfully unlike Watari, L or Roger to act without a method. Come on, you're L's future successor. You can do it. All you have to do is...-

SMASH!

What the hell? Near ended his thoughts, running out of his room, following the noise. "Argh, Matt! You bloody idiot!" A familiar voice snapped. "Look what you did!" It was Mello. Near stopped, finding the blond in Roger's office, angrily scowling at Matt, who had just  
>brushed past a vase, causing it to fall and break into millions of tiny pieces.<p>

**Roger's Office 13:40pm**

Near had an idea of which vase it was... "Isn't...well- wasn't that Roger's priceless Ming Vase?" Near asked. Mello's head shot up, staring at Near, his blue orbs as small as possible. He switched his sight from the vase to Matt, to Near in a millisecond.

"No.." He clenched both sides of his head with his fists tight. "N-no... oh...my...CRAP!" Mello shouted. He swore loudly to himself repeatedly and it took quite a while for the others to respond due to the shock. "Roger is going to KILL ME!"

Lilith sprinted inside to see what all the commotion was. "What's going on? All I heard was a smash and a lot of... cussing." She took one glance at Matt leaning over the broken pieces and one gaze at Mello, who was at the point of a panic attack. Matt stood up, a lot calmer than Mello, simply explaining to both Lilith and Near.

"Mello really wanted to get some more chocolate for you. He thought it would be a good welcoming gift. Mels really wanted to get you your favorite. The only way to get that was through Roger. We were just going into the office drawer when..." Matt pointed to the vase. Mello was gnawing on his knuckle.

"He has no idea that I take it. Once he finds out, on TOP of his, I'M DEAD!" Mello was pacing back and forth.

"Mello, you didn't have to do this. I understand it was through kindness, but-" Lilith tried to explain but was cut off by Near.

"You could always buy him a new one." He suggested.

"OH! Where the HELL am I gonna get THAT from, Near? I can't just pull money out off my ass, you know!" Mello shouted. Matt couldn't help but laugh at that statement. Near gave a smirk, like as if he got an idea. All of the teenagers turned and looked at him. "Wait..." The blond added. "I know that look..."

**Juno's Room 17:00pm**

"So you sure this'll work?" Matt curiously asked. He was asking Juno, the most artistic young man in th orphanage. His skin was always covered in paints and his clothes were stained in it, too. His hair was a mousy brown, fairly light, spiked and messy. His posture was terrible, always slouching. Juno's body was lanky and had a fair color to it. His eyes were a deep blue.

Juno took the green lollipop from his mouth, no longer crouching over an artwork that was close to finished. "I'm friggin' certain, kid!I I'm past sure!" Lilith sat on her wooden bottom bunk, watching intently as Juno swerved the brush elegantly on the decoy vase. Juno looked down at a photograph of the vase every few seconds to capture the exact look.

Near's plan was perfect. Juno was a sixteen year old sculpting prodigy. All that he had to do was bribe Juno into creating and painting a replica of the Ming Vase. Roger was out all day, buying groceries and supplies.

It took a lot of patience for Mello, hoping, just hoping to bloody GOD that it worked. If it didn't Mello would be kicked out for sure. Then, he'd be screwed. "And done!" Juno said. Everyone gave a relieved sigh. "Now, about that new paint set."

Near nodded. "I shall give it to you soon. Thank you, Juno." Matt, Lilith, Mello and Near all left the room, leaving Near to carry the fake vase into Roger's office. No one said a word the way down, just praying that nothing like this would happen ever again. Mello and Lilith had the job of sweeping up the remains of the invaluable vase.

**Roger's Office 17:10pm**

The decoy Ming vase was placed in the same spot as the authentic one, perfectly in the same position and angle as the other. Juno had done an extremely fantastic job, using the exact same shade of color, white and a rich, dark red. The shape had no fault. It might as well been a priceless ornament.

Mello swore he wouldn't dare go into Roger's office desk again, in case anything like this ever happened again. By the time Matt and Near went to their rooms, Mello and Lilith were left alone in the room, brushing up with dustpans the ancient decoration and possible heirloom.

The only noise was the clanking of the glass joining together and the brushing sound against the carpet. Lilith began to smile, thinking of Mello's sweet gesture this morning.

"That was really nice of you." Lilith mumbled.

"Hmm?" Mello replied. "Oh! Yeah. that... I just thought it would be nice, y'know?"

Lilith felt herself blush slightly. After she had wiped up all of the tiny bits and pieces, she watched Mello. His skin was quite fair, and his golden locks came over his face. His pale, ocean orbs were magnificent. And his smile was... just indescribable. Mello seemed perfect. He _was_ perfect. For her.

Mello gave a tired sigh after picking up his share of pieces and noticed and Lilith was observing him. He turned his head to face her and found her blushing, looking away.

If things couldn't get anymore awkward...

The two obviously really liked each other and they both knew it. But the odd thing that everyone questioned was:

Why was Lilith sent to Wammy's House?

* * *

><p><em>Ooooh! More tension, more questions! Sorry that the chapter was a little shorter this time.<br>I have to admit, writing from Near's point of view was interesting. I loved it to bits. XD  
>Reviews, good or bad, make me stronger!<br>Tune in to next time! The next chapter is EXTREMELY important.  
>Ahhh! I can't wait to get started on it!<em>

_Caoi for now! :3_

_Darkness_

_xxxxxxxxx  
><em>


	3. God of Death

_Here we are... The Third Chapter! ;D Without spoiling anything, I just want to say that it's important._  
><em>How? Oh, well you're just going to have to find that out for yourself, won't you? :) Awh, you know I love you. XD<em>

_This chapter is fairly gory. There is quite a bit of blood. Mello says a few swears, but come on. It's Mello. He HAS to! Its the principal of the thing! Haha! I listened to the song by **Paramore, **called** Decode.**  
><em>

_I do NOT own Death Note, nor the DN Characters, but I do own Lilith and Juno. Oh and the names of Near's toys. ;D_  
><em>Reviews, good or bad make me stronger!<em>  
><em>Enjoy!<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Mello's Mind 4:00am<br>**

Mello had no idea where he was. Everything was so dark. It looked like a ruined forest, all dusty and ruined. No trees were around. No sound was made. Just an echoing silence. Mello stood right in the middle of this mysterious world. The sepia scene started to frighten him, but the blond orphan could not move. He was stuck in a position of paralysis. As his eyes scanned the area, large heaps of sand and bone were left around. All that was there was rock, bone, mud and sand.

Our young hero knew what he was going through. He looked it up on the internet a few days ago. Mello was in the Shinigami realm. A Shinigami was a God of Death and many people in Japan believed in them. Slowly, creatures started wondering towards him. They looked horrendous. Some were tall and scrawny, with stretched pale faces, red eyes and such a sinister grin.

One stood out above the rest. It was tall, white a white long face and huge, black grinning lips. It's body tall and skinnier than a pencil. It's eyes were perfect circles, yellow around the outside and his pupils red. It seemed to have grey, black spiking hair from the top of it's head. None of that scared Mello. What did scare him was his laugh. "S-s-shinigami..." He muttured to himself.

"Hyuh hyuk..." The creature chuckled. "That's right, Mihael Keehl." All the other Shinigami chuckled. Mello gasped. How did he know his name? "Welcome to the Shinigami realm." Mello was correct. So did this mean he was going to die?

"W-w-will I...d-die now? A-are you going to kill me?" Mello trembled greatly in fear still unable to move out of that one spot.

"Hyuh...Hyuh, HYAH HAH HAH HAH!" The Shinigami broke into a huge burst of laughter, holding his small stomach. "Hyuk hyuk, _I'm_ not going to..." Mello felt knots in his stomach tying. The monster raised a crooked finger and pointed behind Mello.

Mello turned instantly, as quick as lightning. Something was jumping, towering over him. It looked, human, but it held something in it's palm. A machete. Immediately, The being came nose to nose to Mello. He saw that the figure in front of him was human. A girl. He only caught her eyes, which were a bright ruby red. She gave a playful smile for a second, holding the knife in the air. She leaned over and kissed his ear.

Then, dug the machete deep into Mello's gut.

"AAAHHHH!" Mello screamed at the top of his lungs. The Shinigami's cackle echoed throughout the whole area.

Mello felt the pain, the machete stuck inside him. The girl refused to pull it out, making him suffer even more. Blood trickled down his torso, staining his black top. By the time Mello had stopped screaming, his shirt was drenched in blood, a huge pool of the red substance beneath his feet. He fell to the ground, losing every inch of strength and blood in his body. "Why...?" He whispered, finding the pain just too much.

The girl removed the long dagger from his stomach, smiling. Everything went dark, his heavy eyes closing to the sound of Shinigami's croaking cackle.

**Mello's and Matt's Room 7:00am**

Mello woke, jolting and sitting up, screaming. He jumped out of the bed, running over to the mirror. Mello lifted up pajama shirt to look for any scars or wounds. He was fine. The golden blond was relieved to have no sign of the nightmare he just had. But why did he have it? Why on earth did he have such a vivid and disturbing dream? Mainly, what did it mean?

By this time, Matt was sitting up in his bed, glaring irritatedly at his roommate. His emerald eyes were burning. "Sorry, Matt. Had a.. bad dream." Mello apologized.

"It's fine." Matt grumbled, making his way to the bathroom. Mello was wide awake from the thoughts of that nightmare. Getting dressed, all he could think about was the murderer who killed him. He knew it was a female, and he knew that she had red eyes. That's all he knew. Oh, and the creepy kiss behind his ear...

**Dinner Hall 7:30am**

No girl wanted to go near him. Let alone kiss him. Plus, she looked way older than Mello. So none of it made sense. He shook his head, trying to forget the whole situation. Mello went to get his breakfast fairly early, at 7:30am. Matt followed. Mello had the same as yesterday. The exact same cereal only without a muffin.

Matt had a bacon sandwich, which looked orange through his tangerine colored goggles. He never seemed to take them off, except when sleeping, of course. Mello's eating habits were strange today. His table manners were... perfect! Matt began to feel concerned. Mello never eats like this.

"You OK, Mels?" Matt asked, once he had scarfed down his breakfast. Mello nodded in a blank response.

Near came and sat down next to Matt, his eyes glued to Mello in shock and surprise. "He's actually got manners?"

"Yeah... Kinda freaking me out..." Matt whispered to Near, who couldn't keep his grey eyes off Mello, even whilst he was eating.

Mello couldn't help but look over at Near, who's eyes were fairly wide. He began to feel uncomfortable, slouching in his seat. Lilith sat down beside Mello, smiling at him, happily munching at her toast. Near and Matt were glaring Mello's way, intently and examining his behavior. Lilith was curious as to why they were looking at him, and suddenly remembered something Roger had told her.

"Roger wants us in his office at nine o'clock. He said he had an important announcement to all of us." She informed them.

Near began twirling his hair, thinking deeply. Mello took his plates over, quietly. Matt was watching him, until he was out of sight. "What is wrong with him? He's just not... Mello today." Matt asked urgently. Near shrugged.

"He's always been an emotional person... but never quiet." Near muttered. Matt had to agree. Lilith was unsure of what was happening. She felt very upbeat and happy about what happened yesterday. The black haired genius always felt happier around Mello. But apparently, something wasn't quite right.

The trio thought and thought. Matt didn't bother bringing his game console with him to the dinner hall. He thought that today wouldn't be about Grand Theft Auto. It would be about Mello. First he would have to ask his best friend about the dream. Maybe that's why he was acting so strangely?

When Mello had arrived back from placing his dirty dish into a water filled sink, he saw that Matt's eyes weren't visible underneath his orange goggles. Near was twirling his hair around his finger, over and over and over. Lilith's head was tilted slightly, nibbling at her bottom lip. The three teens were completely silent and staring into space.

"Uhh, guys?" Mello tried to get their attention. Matt, Near and Lilith all whipped their heads over to look at the golden blond at the same time. Mello flinched subtly. "You want to go into our rooms?"

The reflective trio all exchanged looks, following Mello to his room. Near just went off in his own direction, into his bedroom.

**Mello and Matt's Bedroom 8:30am**

Both Mello and Matt were both on their beds, lying and thinking. Lilith was sitting by the old desk, chatting to both of them. When Lilith had finished, Matt wanted to ask Mello what the dream was about, to see if it might be linked to the idea of Mello's unusual behavior. "Mels?" He began.

"Hm?" Mello returned. His hands were behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

"What was that dream actually about?" Matt sat up now, intrigued in what his closest friend had to say.

Oh.. well, I guess there isn't getting past Matt... Mello thought to himself. He gave a chuckle under his breath, thinking, He never ceases to surprise me... Mello sat up, crossing his legs. "Well, it wasn't a dream. It was more like a... nightmare." Lilith's eyes were glued to Mello, paying full attention. "I dreamed that I was in the... Shinigami realm."

Matt was taken by surprise. He was with Mello at the time, when he researched it. Lilith had no clue what that meant and she wanted to know everything she could, to help out her new friend. "Shinigami realm?"

Mello turned to his companion, explaining. "A Shinigami is believed to be a God of Death, basically. The Shinigami realm is like their... home. Matt and I looked it up on the computer a few weeks ago." Lilith got an idea of what he meant now. Mello went on to tell the story of his dream. "I met all these Shinigami... they were horrifying. They just... laughed. They all had red eyes. I'm not sure why, but... Anyway, I asked if they were going to kill me. One of them just laughed and said that they weren't going to..." Mello stopped in mid sentence and remember all the vivid pain and suffering.

He'd never felt that before, so why would he feel that in his sleep? "And then, this girl came up to me... She had these red eyes, like the Shinigami had... She... smiled at me, then for some reason, the girl kissed my ear and... stabbed me."

Not a sound crept into the air. It was obvious that he had a fairly vivid nightmare. Matt and Lilith couldn't help but feel sorry for Mello. Yes, after all it was a dream, but such a real one... Maybe Shinigami don't exist, and it was all a part of Mello's imagination, but could there be the slight possibility that it was some form of message?

Nobody knew at this time, but the only thing Matt knew was that he felt guilty for bringing it up. "Sorry, man."

"What for?" Mello gave him a little smile.

"Bringing it up." Matt explained.

"Please, don't be. It actually kinda helped." It was true. Mello did feel better telling someone. The orphans realized it was almost nine o'clock, remembering the announcement that Roger had to make.

**Roger's Office 9:00am**

Lilith knocked on the old wooden door with her pallid knuckle. "Roger? We're here." The two boys were behind her, peering in and staring down at the crouched Near, who had been there for five minutes, with his Firebuster toy. Roger looked up through his tiny glasses, perched at his desk. He gestured for them to enter and stand next to Near, who was now paying more attention.

Roger cleared his throat, standing from his chair. "As you are aware, Lilith came here in transfer from her other care home, in Manchester. Lilith has been transfered for a reason, that reason may be taken good or bad, but don't hold it against this young lady." He came around to the front of his desk, holding the children in suspense.

"Lilith has been chosen to be a candidate of L's successor." Roger announced, shaking her hand. "Well done."

Lilith didn't know how to feel. She was in shock, knowing that she was smart enough to be the future L, she was terrified of having to compete with her friends and she felt proud of herself. Shock took over, as she blankly stared into the carpet, her pale eyes wide as if the carpet began to speak.

"T-t-thank you, Roger." She tried to break in a smile.

"My pleasure." He stood back, facing all four of the genius teenagers. "Now, you will all be taking classes, to make it more fair and from now on, Lilith, you will be home schooled just like the rest of us." Roger moved over back to his desk, sitting in his luxurious chair. "L will be calling to speak to the four of you tomorrow."

The three boys were surprised. Near was looking forward to the competition, making things a little more interesting. Matt felt the same, but only in a more friendly manner. He liked Lilith as a good friend, and enjoyed her company. Mello, on the other hand, was completely stunned.

Mello liked Lilith a little more than just friends, so he thought. He developed quite the crush on her. When it came down to it, sure, Mello was happy for her. But he didn't want to compete against her...

"You are dismissed." Roger was sorting out his paper work, and the four candidates went to their rooms. Their separate rooms...

* * *

><p><em>Ooooh! Were you expecting THAT? Yes? Aw, damn it. Haha!<em>  
><em>The first gory detail of the story. AND I think you can take an educated guess as to who the Shinigami was... :) Yep! RYUK!<em>  
><em>You might be able to see more of Ryuk later on... :P If you're lucky. XD<em>  
><em>Tune in next time, when the kids get a phone call from L! Mello and Lilith could get all sentimental, too.. *Wink wink!* LOL!<em>

_Anywayz, please review! Good or bad, they make me stronger!_

_I LOVE YOU ALLL! XD_

_Caoi for now! ;3_

_Darkness_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	4. Falling in Deep

_Yayy! Chapter 4. :P So, the gang just found out they're gonna have to compete against Lilith. WHAT A SHOCK!_  
><em>Not for you guys, though... since you're a bunch of smarty-pants! T^T LOL! I loves ya in reality! ;D<em>  
><em>I thought hard about it and yes, Ryuk WILL appear. I'm not telling you when, though. All the teens get to talk to L, too!<em>  
><em>Looking forward to that... ;P I'ma not telling you guys ANYTHING else! Just read it and see what happens! :P<em>

_Once more, I do not own DN or the characters. All that I own is this story, Lilith, Juno, Gold and the names of Near's toys! Thanks, guys!  
><em>

_REMEMBER! Reviews, good or bad, make me stronger, dudes! XD_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith's Mind 2:30am<strong>

All that Lilith could think of that one night was Mello. His dumb beautiful face was getting annoying at the moment. She needed to focus. She needed to plan her future! It was no use. All she could picture in her mind was his smile. Lilith only knew him for two days and was already falling for him, faster than lightning!

The jet-black beauty dreamed only of her golden haired angle. She dreamed that they were both standing, hand in hand in the darkness. Nothing was around them, nothing was far away from them. The whole atmosphere was black. Although it was dark, Lilith could see Mello, beaming at her as clear as day.

They just walked and walked and walked for hours upon end. The hours felt like minutes. She rested her pale head on Mello's shoulder. It was so romantic. Lilith tried to picture a sunset before them, closing her eyes, letting Mello lead the way.

But instantly- CRASH!

The black scenery smashed and cracked into tiny shards, just like glass. Lilith immediately moved into Mello, as he pulled her in more for protection

They were safe. But in a new area. All around was a sepia wasteland. The objects making the scene were lumps of rock, bones and sand. The air was dusty, brown and polluted.

Lilith's instinct told her that things were definitely not right. And then... all of a sudden, ugly and hideous shapes cackling and snickering maliciously stepped forward. Mello tensed in fear. "Those are the Shinigami." She whispered into her ear. Lilith gasped, her breathing shortening every millisecond. She tried to squirm away, but failed. There was no hope. Lilith was frozen on the spot.

A Shinigami, supernaturally tall, covered in black leather and with a white, stretched face, came extremely close to Lilith's porcelain face. It's black lips were permanently grinning, entertained by the emotional trauma. It's eyes... were exactly as Mello described. Yellow and red perfect circles.

"D-don't do anything to her!" Mello called out, desperately.

"Oh, hyuk, hyuk..." The tall Shinigami grabbed a black notebook from his pocket. "We're not going to hurt her... or at least..." He dragged out a quill pen, opening the tattered notebook. "At least, not physically."

Lilith had no idea what the hell was going on. She had stopped wriggling, knowing that she was stuck. The Shinigami wrote something in the notebook. Lilith had just caught the label. Death Note. What does that mean?

"Come on, Ryuk!" One of the other Shinigami egged him on. "Write faster!" Another outburst.

The monsters just cackled loudly, once 'Ryuk' was done writing an anonymous piece inside. **Thump. **Mello clenched his chest. **Thump... **Mello fell to the dirty ground. **Thump thump...** His heart had stopped beating.

Lilith let out a bloodcurdling scream. "NO! MELLO! YOU BASTARD!" She fell on top of him, sobbing and weeping.

All Lilith could feel was a sharp pain in her heart, then nothing. She lost total feeling. Her eyes heavily closed, to the sound of a Shinigami's cackle.

**Lilith and Gold's Room 8:00am**

Lilith's green-white eyes shot open, glad to find herself alive. "It's just a nightmare..." She whispered to herself. The only conclusions that Lilith could come to were two things:

A. Lilith's dream setting was the Shinigami Realm.

B. She was completely in love with Mello.

Silently stepping out of bed, she started getting dressed. Hakari, (Gold) had already gone for breakfast. She normally leaves when they first serve, being an early bird. She had a fairly rosy complexion, her eyes were a deep and dark blue. Gold's hair was... as you can probably tell, a golden blond, but an individual shade. Not at all like Mello's. Gold was a very upbeat and friendly person. Generally a people pleaser. Her talent was an athletics.

**Dinner Hall 8:30am**

Lilith walked in, seeing Gold pass by her, smiling. She smiled back. Lilith wasn't feeling too keen on food this morning, so she simply got an apple. She sat at the back, where Mello, Matt and Near sat all in a row, waiting for Lilith. "Morning." She weakly smiled, nibbling at her crisp, red apple.

"Morning." Matt replied, tucking into his regular back bacon sandwich. Mello ate his food the way he normally did that day. Loud, fast and with no manners what so ever. Near didn't eat much, just a piece of fruit, whilst twirling his hair. Everyone seemed to forget about the day before, Roger's announcement. "Remember, phone call from L at nine." Matt reminded everyone. Mello nodded, observing Lilith, seeing she wasn't so cheerful. She was staring out the window, resting her head on a wall, watching the orange and brown autumn leaves blow away and then being picked up by the wind.

When Lilith offered to take the dishes, (which the three boys had piled on her,) Mello followed. "What's wrong?" He whispered, concerned. Lilith glared at him from the corner of her mint eye.

"Nothing." She replied, shoving the dishes into a soapy sink. Mello rested his warm hand on her shoulder, giving her goosebumps.

"Yes there is." He demanded to know what was up.

Lilith stared into his icy eyes. God, what a mistake. She blushed slightly, sending a rosy color to her cheeks. "I had a Shinigami dream." She admitted.

Mello paused for a second. "I understand."

Lilith looked away, saying "I don't really want to talk about it."

Mello gave her a sympathetic smile. "That's fine."

Oooh, no.. Lilith thought to herself as she felt herself grow a deeper red. How was falling in love this fast even POSSIBLE?

Matt ran into the sink area. "We gotta go, it's L! He's calling through now!" Near was behind him, calmer than ever.

In excitement, the four teenagers ran to Roger's office.

**Roger's Office 9:00am**

Roger was facing the window to the right of his desk behind him. He had a telephone in his hand, simply answering with the words, "Yes, Ryuzaki." Matt, Near, Mello and Lilith stood by the doorway, listening intensively. "Yes, I see." He replied again. He faced the four potential successors, the phone in his hand, stating, "Matt, L would like to speak to you first."

Matt's face lit up, with excitement. Now was his huge chance to show how much he wanted this. Wondering over to reach the phone and into the office, he looked back at it friends. Mello and Lilith were waving manically at him, encouraging and wishing him good luck. Near simply nodded, wishing him good luck in his own way.

Matt's black gloved hand trembled with nerves, holding the phone to his ear. "H-hello?"

"Ah, Matt Jeevas." L replied, a happy tone in his voice.

* * *

><p><em>And we'll leave it there for now. ;) Itching for more? Then go get some itching cream, because next chapters gonna be a big one!<em>  
><em>Hm... What's your opinion so far? Do you think that Mello will like Lilith as much as Lilith likes him? I hope so... it'd be so cute! x3 Oh, wait... I'm the author. 0_0 LOL!<em>  
><em>So next chapter, L talks to the Wammy kids about the future! Oooooooh! ;)<em>  
><em>Keep on readin' and I'll see you next time!<em>

_(Sorry about the chapter being quite short!)_

_Remember! Reviews, good or bad make me stronger! :D_

_Love you all! :3_

_Darkness_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Revealed!

_Here we are! L's first appearance! Well- voice appearance. 0.0 Anyway, thanks for your lovely comments and reviews! None are bad yet, so I guess my story has some good quality! ^_^ Yayy! So, I listened to **Perth** by **Bon Iver**. You MUST listen! NOW! :D_

_Thanks again for the reviews and thanks for reading, mother pucker! XD Now pucker up! (Sorry, terrible joke... lol!)_

_I don't own DN, or the characters. I only own this story and the characters born through mah brain! XP But I would like to thank **Phantom-Heba** for the wonderful inspiration of the name Hakari.  
><em>

_Enjoy, my darlings!_

_xxxxxx  
><span>Underlined = Inner thoughts<span>  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Roger's Office 9:05am<strong>

Matt grinned a toothy smile. "How are you?" L asked him.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"So what do you think of Lilith?" L causally remarked.

"She's cool." 'She's cool'? Matt, you idiot!

"That's good. So, what do you think of becoming a successor of mine?" L sounded as if he was talking with his mouth full of food.

Matt cleared his throat, to think of what to say. It's your big time to shine, Matt. Show him how much this means to you! "I think its a big deal. No, huge. To be the World's Greatest Detective would just be... amazing."

"Hm!" The detective on the other line sounded very content with that answer. "That's wonderful. You are obviously compassionate about this role. And you're right. It is a huge deal." Matt gulped slightly. "But I think you could handle it. I have faith in you, Matt."

A beaming smile came across the hopeful boys face. "Now, do you have any questions for me?" L took another bite of whatever he was eating at the time.

"Yeah, just a few basic questions." Matt asked the few questions he found most important. Preferably computer game related things. L normally bonded with children, since he was such a childish young man himself. The great detective specially bonded with the children at Wammy's House because he knew exactly what they are going through.

L regularly did audio chats with the orphans via laptop, when he wasn't busy with a case. This was an exception. Mello was eavesdropping on their conversation, (being his attempt of waiting patiently) pressing his ear against the closed door to Roger's office.

"Mello," Near huffed, spinning a few strands of milky hair around his finger, "You won't be able to hear them through the door. At least, not properly."

"Shut up!" Mello snapped back, trying to pick up any of the voices. Lilith and Near sat on the floor. Lilith was thinking of the dream this morning. Mainly of the Shinigami called Ryuk. She was going to ask Mello about his dream, but decided to drop it.

"Thank you, L. I look forward to hearing from you again." Matt said goodbye. That was the only thing Mello could hear. Giving a disappointed sigh, Mello was just about to back away from the door, when it opened up causing Mello to fall in. He landed face first. Matt just laughed at him, still holding the phone in his hand. Mello stood up, rubbing the graze on the side of his face.

"What're _you_ laughing at?" Mello growled.

"It's Near's turn." Matt gestured Near to come in. On the way in, Matt stepped out of the way, so he could wait, too. Near closed the door slowly, making it create no form of noise. Mello slumped down beside Lilith.

Near crouched down on the carpet, ready to ask his questions on why Lilith was picked. "Hello, Near." L politely introduced.

"It's a pleasure to hear your voice again, sir."

"There's no need to call me sir, just call me Ryuzaki." L chuckled a little under his breath. "So, what do you think of Lilith?"

"Actually, I have some questions regarding Lilith." Near began to play with his hair again.

"Go on." L replied, interested.

"Why was she chosen as a fourth member to become the heir to your position? Surely three should be enough." There was a pause. L hesitated to explain the situation, knowing that Near was a very intelligent person. Possibly the most intelligent out of the four.

"Near, if anything was to happen to me, say, I was dead or lost my memory, someone else would have to take my place. I control the Law Enforcement of the world, solving countless cases." L explained. That was all he could say on the matter.

Near stared down at the flooring, disappointed. "So you can't tell me?"

L paused again, knowing what else he might say. "Yes."

"Is there anybody else I could ask?"

Yes. "No." Come on, Lawliet. The boy was bound to ask these questions. Why weren't you prepared?

"I see. That is all I have to say on the matter. Do you have anything else you wish to tell me?" Near was told the same things that Matt was told, asked the same question. They had quite a discussion.

Meanwhile, Mello and Lilith were also having a discussion. "So, you're telling me... you..." Mello couldn't say the words. What he could say though, was that he felt the same way. Yes. In just under three days, these two people fell in love.

"I had to tell you." Lilith's face was bright red. Mello couldn't believe it. All he could do was stare into her beautiful eyes, thinking this was another dream. But it was reality. "Do you...?"

Mello nodded instantly. He couldn't say the words, but he meant them. The two had no idea what to say. They were both extremely happy and relieved, but highly embarrassed. Whilst Near was on the phone to L, Lilith told Mello about the dream. She told him about how she felt.

He was over the moon.

Matt's mouth was gaping open. It was like watching a soap opera! Only... real. Matt's DS was still in his hands and unfortunately, off pause. So while he was watching the drama before him, his little Zelda character was getting bumped, bashed and kicked around.

Mello smiled a huge grin, feeling extremely happy. Lilith looked up at his beaming face, then smiled in response, knowing that all would be well. Near opened the door a crack, letting Lilith know that it was her turn to talk. She couldn't stop smiling, knowing that the stranger she loved, loved her back.

He shut the door behind him, his cheeks now glowing a positive pink.

"Mello! It's lovely to be able to speak to you again. What do you think of Lilith?" L cheerfully rang down the phone.

"I think she's _great_." Mello beamed. Damn, why the hell did I add emphasis to 'great'? Whatever I say, L can't know that I... 'like like' Lilith. It could ruin my chances of becoming the new successor... 

L could obviously tell that Mello did enjoy her company. The young gentleman had lived and was surrounded by people who were in love all his life. He knew that Mello was infatuated with the new orphan. He smirked slightly, asking, "So how does it feel? To be in love, I mean."

Mello's face read sheer surprise. How the hell did he get it so fast? Was it that obvious? "I-I'm not..."

"Oh, that's fine. You don't have to tell me. I'm sure she already knows." The older man teased. Mello scoffed, reaching a chocolate bar, (watching the vase carefully this time) grabbing a heavenly sweet from Roger's desk drawer. He snapped a piece off, feeding his chocolate addiction. "Anyway, back to topic. I'm certain you know that this role is more important than my life. If I were to die, someone would take my place."

Mello zoned out from the lecture, thinking of his delicious brown bar and his romantic interest. He knew that this would be hard, but he didn't care. He may have not been able to say the words, but he could think them as much as possible.

I love you, Lilith. I love you, I love you, I love-

"Mello?" L caught his attention. "Are you eating whilst I'm talking to you?" Mello stared at his dark chocolate blocks, lying.

"No..." He slouched a bit, as if he had something to hide.

"Oh, that's quite alright then." L took a large bite of something, noisily. "I hope you don't mind that I'm eating cake whilst I talk to you."

Mello grinned at his mentor's statement. Classic L. "L- I mean, Ryuzaki?" Mello called, finishing the last bit of his scrumptious chocolate.

"Hm?" L gulped, swallowing his cake, too.

"Will you promise me..." Mello looked down at the floor, hoping he would promise him the request. "You will find Kira?"

L paused for a second. What a persistent young man... "Mello..." L hesitated for a second, wishing he could tell him that everything would be fine. "Not only will I bring Kira to justice, I will execute him, personally. Killing thousands of people is wrong. Even if they are criminals."

That's what I wanted to hear. "Thank you, Ryuzaki." Mello smiled.

"No, thank _you,_ Mello. You're a special kid. It's been lovely talking to you. And... about Lilith... My lips are sealed."

Mello huffed again, feeling more embarrassed. "Goodbye, Ryuzaki. Until next time."

Mello opened the door, to find Lilith, her cheeks still a flushed pink and smiling slightly. "Is it my turn?" Her head was tilted forward, but she looked up at Mello with her big, green eyes.

"Uh, yeah." Mello blushed even more, his cheeks growing red. He passed the phone to her, not taking his eyes off of hers. God.. she's just.. beautiful.

Lilith walked into the office, being the last person L would speak to. "Hello, Miss Graves. I trust you've chosen an alias?" His voice was deeper than she thought it would be. Also, less cold and more open, friendly.

"Oh! Not yet, no. Everyone just calls me Lilith."

"..." There was a silence between the connection for quite some time. "...So you _have_ chosen one?"

Wow.. L's a lot smarter than I thought... "...Yes. Lilith Graves is not my real name." She croaked out.

"Care to tell me your true name?" L openly requested. He knew which answer she would give, but it would take a while to get it out of her.

Lilith's hands were trembling. She was hoping nobody would ask. It just... brings up a terrible past. But how would L know of that? It was such a long time ago... Changing her name was the only way she could escape from Kira...

"It is...-"

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUUUN! So, many many MANY things have JUST happened! ;) So if you haven't read it, go back to the start and READ IT ALLL! Cheat. :P LOL! What did I tell you, it would get better as we went along! Matt seems to get a lot of entertainment, just from his friends.<p>

Please, review! Be honest! XD That chapter was also quite short, mainly because I tried to cram in much drama as possible. Tee hee! :D Anywayz, thanks for your subscriptions, adding this story as your favorites and the wonderful reviews!

See you next time!

Love,

Darkness

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Wammy's Garden

Hola, tacos!

Now, I was pretty nasty and left you guys on a cliffhanger. XD  
>BUT WASN'T IT EPIC? ;) We return to our newest couple, Mello and Lilith. Matt seems to have lost his Zelda game, which was kinda inspired by when I went to dinner, leaving my little DSi without pausing and Zelda went splat.<br>Yeah. Not fun.  
>LOL! Just before I started writing this, I read a story by <strong>Adeline-Eveline <strong>called **Forget Me Not**. I was dying of laughter. Aw, Mello... XD Aw, Matt... You MUST read it! :P High recommendation, dudes!

So, yeah. I do not own DN, or the characters. Only this story the characters I have created, such as Lilith and Gold, etc.  
>Keep on reviewing! Good or bad, they make me stronger!<p>

Loooooove yoouuu! x]

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Roger's OfficeHallway 10:30am**

"It is... impossible for me to say right now." The sudden panic had forced Lilith not to reveal her big secret. L had guessed this would happen.

"I understand, Miss Graves." L didn't want to chase the young girl down, if she did not wish to be chased. The genius knew that Lilith would tell someone in time. It was just a case of patience. "Would you like for me to answer some questions for you?"

Lilith's grip on the phone suddenly loosened, as she came back to the present after reliving the horrible past. "Yes, please."

As L or Ryuzaki explained the situation to Lilith, Mello was waiting outside.

This... warm feeling he had. This joyful feeling made him just that little bit more cheerful. It all happened suddenly. The confession of her dream and the confession of their hidden thoughts of each other. Either way, Mello knew he cared for his perfect crush. Even though he had met her only three days ago, it felt he had known her all his life.

The high tempered teen also had the idea of getting to know Lilith, before things got too serious. Ever since they first met in the corridor, all Mello wanted to do was be around her. He was fascinated by her.

Near, on the other hand, thought Mello was just being a fool. Letting emotions get in the way of his future and his career. Ignoring emotions was the best the thing to do, for anyone.

Matt was glad his best friend had found someone. Mello was never alone. He had Matt, but now that he had experienced both specialties of caring, Matt grinned. He felt that Mello had accomplished something huge that a lot of people find it hard to, in a lifetime. Of course, making fun of Mello about this would be essential. It comes with the job of being the closest friend!

After all of the problems were sorted, Lilith slipped through the door. Mello immediately stood up, a little too eager. Near couldn't help but roll his grey, silver eyes. "How was it?" Matt lazily gazed up from his game.

"It was good." Lilith nodded, not paying much attention. "Should we go to Mello's room?"

Matt and Mello agreed, making their way onto the two boy's room. Near stumbled back to his own domain, thinking more as to why Lilith was picked.**  
><strong>

**Near's Room 11:30am**

So even L could not tell Near why Lilith was picked. The question gets more and more complex as the days progress. Only one question was still not answered, leading to a chain of questions. Near has not gone far with his first investigation. Thinking of reasons why Lilith may have been recruited, he began to think if the others weren't good enough? Was she smarter than the rest of us? Well, the corner of Near's lips turned. We will soon found out.

**Mello and Matt's Room 11:45am**

Matt was completely silent. He was focusing hard on his game console, trying to find his head around all the cheat codes he looked up online. There's no way they could be... Matt fell down onto his bed, laying flat. Fake?

Meanwhile, Mello and Lilith were sitting on the top bunk, facing each other, legs crossed. The apple-green jumper sleeves we pulled over Lilith's small and snow white hands. The jeans she wore were worn out completely, almost as if she had them for year and years. Her sleek, midnight sky hair shone ever so slightly, flowing half way down her thin back.

She smiled, looking up at her romantic interest, every stare was like falling in love all over again. Mello was blabbing on about tiny tip bits of information about himself, trying his hardest to stay focused. "...S-so what about you?"

"Well," Her tone was patient, still very very satisfied. "I love cookies. Cookies are my favorite food. I eat them all the time. I find it extremely hard not to..." She licked her pale lips, just thinking about the sweet treats. Mello chuckled, causing Lilith to gaze back into reality. "Apparently, I snore quite a bit. Gold said that it was faint, but you can just make it out." Matt nodded, butting in for a second.

"It's true!" Matt laughed at his new friend. Lilith bent over the bars protecting the above ground bed, sticking her tongue out at the red head gamer, who just replied with the same motion only more childishly. Reaching back over, she scooted next to Mello a bit more this time.

"Where was I? Ah yes, my favorite color. White." As soon as the cheerful youthful girl spouted out the words, Mello thought of Near. He pictured him as a sheep, since he was always dressed in a white shirt, and close-to-white jeans... Mello gave her a questioning look and she replied with, "It's just so different from all the others. Whenever you think of nothing, you either think of white or black. They always seem to be left out from the rainbow." Lilith pouted.

Mello shook his head at the young girl's thoughts. So funny... Lilith is just different from everyone else... Mello lay back, relaxing with his hands behind his head. "It feels like I've known you forever."

"Three days." Lilith corrects him. She flopped over on the other side of the bed, lying and positioning herself by Mello's feet. "Ew! Get those stinking feet away from me!" Lilith teased, pushing them away. Mello laughed, "How do you think I feel?" he pointed to his new friend's feet pushing away exactly as Lilith did. After a few seconds of laughter, Matt decided to ask the newbie a question.

"So decided on an alias, yet?"

Lilith immediately sat up, alarmed. Damn it! What the hell do I say? She paused for a second. Mello jolted, observing the pale, mysterious girl's expression. "Kind of... Lilith isn't my name, guys... I have to tell you that..." She admitted.

The black haired genius expected for the boys to gasp in astonishment, demanding her to leave as she had not told them the truth. "To be honest, my name isn't Mello." Mello confessed, grasping her hand. Instead, Lilith was the one gasping, glowing a deep red. His hand moved from Lilith's to her flushed cheek. "For someone so pale, you sure blush a lot."

Goosebumps started to rise up Lilith's arm. Mello's hand was really warm, so much more gentle than she expected. "This happened straight after I met you."

It was so odd. That sentence sounded as if it came from a totally different person, in Lilith's opinion. She never realized she could be this compassionate. Neither could Mello. In fact, Mello was the one who was most surprised. Lilith had opened up a side of Mello that he himself did not know of.

Matt's head slowly peaked up through the bars, only to see a red color and a pair of bright orange goggles raising up further and further. "My name's not Matt either." He whispered, hoping he hadn't ruined the dramatic effect.

Lilith removed Mello's hand from her cheek, giving him a deep smile. "We won't ask what you name is." Matt reassured her.

Thank God... Lilith gave a sigh of relief. Even the mention of an alias would immediately transfer memories of her horrid past into the front of her brain. Which was the least of things she needed to think of.

**Back Garden, Wammy's House 13:00pm**

Lilith had never seen such a sight. It was so tranquil. So colorful. Sheer bliss! The freshly cut grass was a lush green, spreading for miles and miles across the lawn. The dancing sun was beating down heavily onto the different flowers all in rows, which Lilith could all name single handedly. Roses, Irises, Baby's Breath, Lilies, Tulips and her favorite, Daisies. They all bloomed a healthy Wammy children were sitting or running across the lawn, playing with each other.

Near was sat under a huge oak tree, resting in the shade, still reflecting and thinking. Mello and Lilith lay in the sunshine, absorbing the warm rays. Matt was sat on a wooden swinging bench, concentrating on his Gameboy console.

"You're so lucky..." Lilith's face shone under the yellow light. "You get to to this everyday."

Mello opened his eyes to glance at Lilith. "You can too, now."

Lilith gazed back at Mello, having a quiet moment. She agreed with what her crush said before. It did feel like they knew each other forever. Impossible, right? Wrong. Something supernatural was bonding the two love-struck geniuses and it wasn't very common. It could only happen once in a lifetime.

But... its just too fast... Lilith tried to look away from Mello's youthful face, but couldn't. This was just like the couple had seen in those soppy movies, the lovey-dovey situation that two strangers were put in. Only this was authentic. It was happening, here and now.

The same thoughts were running through Mello's head. He was trying to focus on his future path, but knew he couldn't if Lilith was being such a huge distraction. The green eyed beauty would always be a distraction. He would just have to narrow it down just a little. "I...I..." God damn it, Mello! Friggin' say it already! It's easy! Three words! I. Love. You. There! "Oh, to hell with it." The blond muttered to himself, leaning into the confused girl.

Lilith was forcing herself forwards, leaning into Mello, too. His rosy lips pressed onto her pale ones, sending tons and tons of fireworks off in Lilith's brain. It wasn't long. It was just a brief kiss. But it was amazing, romantic. The best first kiss anyone could ever have. Mello pushed away, relieved and satisfied that he had just found a way to express how he feels without having to say that stupid sentence.

"You just kissed me." Lilith's eyes were huge, her pupils were microscopic.

Arrgh! Mello, you retard! He cursed to himself, stuttering. "I-I'm sorry. I couldn't- MPH!"

Mello could not finish his sentence, as Lilith kissed him forcefully and briefly. She smirked, after a second of heaven. "Don't be. It's what I wanted." Mello gave a sigh of relief.

"So, I guess this means... we're dating?" Mello looked awkwardly around at the scenery.

Lilith stood, taking Mello's hand and him along with it. "Exactly." She pecked his cheek, causing him to blush slightly.

Fingers locked whilst holding hands, they walked back inside. Neither of them knew what was to happen, or even knew much about each other, but they both knew that they both loved each other deeply.

* * *

><p>Aww! A pretty romantic ending, no? ;D I loved writing it. I bet you kinda saw Mello and Lilith getting together.<br>But hey! It's still very sweet. Anyways, things are about to get interesting... Hyuk hyuk hyuk! That was a stupid Ryuk laugh... LOL!  
>Thanks for reading and I hope you read on!<p>

Reviews, good or bad, make me stronger!

Love you guyss! XD

Darkness

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Thinking Before Actions

Hello, my sweeties! :D I sincerely hope you enjoyed last chapter, leaving on a heartwarming note!  
>Mello and Lilith are very cute, aren't they? XD Yeah, they are. :P Well, this chapter is filled with drama, and a little bit of blood. Tiny. Microscopic. Ah, well... maybe just tiny. I'm rambling again aren't I? LOL! Today, I was just reading <strong>Promise<strong> by **XdeadXsilenceX**. Another fellow Mello story, (Yes, I did a terrible rhyme) but very powerful. **XdeadXsilenceX**, keep on writing! Amazing stuff! :)

I do not own DN, nor the characters. I only own this story, Lilith, Juno and Gold. Enjoy! xxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Three Months Later... Library 12:00pm<strong>

All was well in Wammy's House. The weeks past, Mello and Lilith's relationship grew stronger, making a bigger bond. Roger learned how to make Lilith's favorite cookies, considering Watari gave the guardian orders to supply the children with whatever they needed. Lilith tried to tell Roger that it wasn't necessary but it was no use. The treats were just too addictive and too delicious to throw away.

Near's calculations on the girl's intellect was fairly correct. She had scored 100% on all tests given, without even trying. When Lilith put in effort, it was as if they were received from Steven Hawking or Einstein. Lilith's IQ was the exact number as Near's. Mello and Lilith studied often together, helping to prepare for lessons by Roger. This was a threat to Near's chances of being chosen to succeed L.

Matt didn't really need to study. He was mainly on the same level as Mello, which was beyond excellent. Although Near tried to tell Matt that all the gaming and staring at the small rectangular screen all day could ruin his brain cells, it didn't do anything at all. Nothing changed. Near was sat, finishing off his Rubik's cube and observing Lilith and Mello at the same time.

Lilith was extremely close against Mello's side, supporting him and advising him with a practice case that Roger had set out for them. "The murderer must be Mrs Johnson." Mello scoffed. "It states here that she hesitated and didn't even answer some questions in court, such as where she was at the time of death of her husband!"

Lilith stared at her boyfriend's reaction, smiling with pride. "You just won." Mello smirked back at her.

"You think?" Mello gave back a small grin.

Lilith nibbled at her bottom lip, reflecting back. "Well, we won't know until we hand our answers in."

The two busily scribbled away at their notebooks, focusing hard at their work. Mello was never as concentrated as he was whenever the ocean eyed boy was working with or around Lilith. That could be an even larger threat. Near would have to do something about it.

After noting their opinions into the exercise books, Lilith gave a tired sigh. "I'm in the mood for some cookies."

Mello chuckled. "I could really do with some chocolate right now..."

Suddenly, the two raced off, hand in hand down the hallway into the kitchen to go find Roger. Once the hungry teens were out of sight, Matt slowly strolled over to follow, his emerald eyes glued to the Mario Kart game on his DS.

"Matt." Near stood up, grasping Matt's shoulder. Matt turned around, giving Near a questioning glance.

"Oh, hey Near. What's up?" Matt went and sat on a chair, whilst Near knelt on the floor in front of him.

"You do want to become L's next detective, yes?" Near twirled a small part of his silvery locks.

What is he on about? "Uh, yeah of course."

"I've been thinking and come to the conclusion that ever since Lilith joined us, Mello has been focusing a lot more on his work. His grades have improved greatly." Near explained in a monotone voice.

"That's great, though." Matt commented.

"Well..." Near tried his hardest to act concerned. "I believe that Lilith is isolating you away from Mello."

Matt didn't at all believe a word that Near had just said. He gave an angry grunt, tightening his fist on the table. What the hell? Why is Near coming up with this shit? "Near, nice try." He stood up, about to walk away from the situation. "Mello would never do that to me. You wanna know why?"

"Enlighten me." Near only aggravated Matt more.

"Because we're best friends. He wouldn't even think of leaving me out of anything." Matt slammed the door behind him, leaving Near to think, kneeling and mentally negotiating the situation with himself. Matt took a few deep breaths, walking over to meet his friends in the kitchen.

Near, the idiot. Thinking he can manipulate me like that? He's dead to me.

The so called 'idiot' was smirking by now, knowing his next move. Near rarely worked hard, but he knew for once in his life, today he would have to. Just to keep his position as main candidate.

**Roger's Kitchen 12:15pm**

It came to Matt's surprise to find the young couple holding out plates, with over-exaggerated smiles beaming across their faces. Roger was handling a tray of hot cookies, the smell gently uplifting the air with a sweet, chocolaty scent. Mello had a couple of candy bars stashed in his coat, but just couldn't wait to get his hands on Roger's legendary chocolate chip cookies.

Roger seemed to be under a slight bit of pressure by the childish reaction of the two teenagers. Matt just found it extremely amusing. Walking into the room next door, the dinning hall, they sat down near a few children who were just starting to eat their lunch.

Lilith shoved half of a cookie in her mouth, biting off the other half. "Gorgeous!"

Mello took a bite of one his own, sighing in delight. "Beautiful."

Matt shook his head, not believing the overreaction of his friends, snatching one of Mello's cookies. Mello and Lilith glared at him excitedly, waiting to see his amazed thought of the tender biscuit.

Snapping a piece of fiercely, his taste buds immediately caught the brilliant taste of the cookie. It tasted insane... all these sensations kicked off in his mouth straight away. The sweetness took over, leaving a rich, creamy and chocolaty aftertaste, with a gooey center but crunchy outside. Through his amber goggles, he stared at the magnificent bake.

"Well?" Lilith smirked, knowing that this would happen.

Matt shoved the whole thing in his mouth, his cheek abnormally large and looking like a hamster. Matt nodded quickly, beaming with joy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The three couldn't stop laughing at Matt's reaction, with it being the most hilarious out of them. Mello and Lilith leaned on each other, losing all strength from the amount of laughter, whereas Matt fell of his chair, rolling on the floor.

**Back Garden, Wammy's House 14:00pm**

It was close to the end of Autumn. The large oak tree's leafs were a golden or amber-brown. Although the sun was beating, many children wore coats or jackets. Mello wore a plain black one, that he had received last winter (which was too large for him) and Lilith wore an olive hoodie, zipped all the way to the top.

They sat on a wooden bench, opposite Matt, who was pressing his DS buttons repeatedly to improve on his Mario game.

"One month to go." Lilith pecked a kiss at Mello's cheek, referring to their birthday. It was the tenth of November, exactly a month away from Lilith's and Mello's fifteenth birthday. "I have no idea what to get you."

"Just a card would be fine." Mello replied kissing her cheek gently, then rethinking his answer. "Or some chocolate..."

Lilith chuckled at his response. Matt looked up at the two of them. Mello met Matt's gaze, smiling warmly at him. I dunno. Maybe Near was right. Wait... what the hell am I saying? Matt shook his head of those thoughts, stating that he was going inside. Mello followed him, his fingers locked with Lilith's.

Mello knew something was up with Matt. What happened? I'll have to ask him. This really isn't like him... The blond thought to himself.

**Mello and Matt's Room 14:10pm**

After chatting for a good ten minutes, Matt decided to confess as to what was the matter. Near's ideas began to haunt him, but he wanted them out.

Sitting cross-legged on his bed, Matt's eyes stared down at the floor. "Near said that... he thought you two were leaving me out."

Mello, who was sat to the right of him, tensed up. "We aren't!" He defended. Lilith, sat to the left of Matt just let out a sigh, knowing fine well where this would lead.

"I know, Mello." Matt muttered, feeling slightly more vulnerable for what he and Lilith both knew what was going to happen. "It's just his view. Please don't-"

Before Matt could finish his sentence, Mello was storming out the door, instantly searching for Near. "Where is he?" Mello bellowed down the halls. "Where is that little rat?"

Matt and Lilith immediately ran after Mello, in attempt to stop him in his tracks. Mello's stomping footsteps lead to Near's room. "Mello!" Both Matt and Lilith called out to him, trying to prevent him from causing a scene based on overreaction, when he bursts through Near' door.

Near looked a little shocked, but failed to show much emotion.

**Near's Room 14:25pm**

Mello grabbed his rival by his while shirt, pulling him up forcefully. Lilith and Matt was still searching the halls, searching for Mello. Near gave a blank expression to Mello, not looking astonished or surprised in any way, shape or form.

"What's the matter, Mello?" Near asked, in his usual monotone calm voice, only to infuriate Mello more. The aggravated blond just bared his shimmering white teeth.

"YOU KNOW BLOODY WELL WHAT IS WRONG!" Mello shouted down Near's ear hole and possibly damaging his ear drums. Near was internally smug about the situation, as things went exactly the way he planned. Near showed no discomfort, no facial expression of an emotional sort.

"I only expressed how I saw thing to Matt." Near tilted his head enough so that Mello could still catch the fabric of his shirt. "Did he tell you? Let me guess, he tried to tell you not to overreact. I'm right? Aren't I?"

Mello has lost it. He couldn't bottle it up, or control himself. Still grabbing the youngest boy, he pulled back his left arm, his fist clenched. Near's gray orbs shrunk into tiny balls, his large eyes widening. He didn't expect Mello to go this far.

Mello's fist connected with Near's jaw, pressing hard and sending Near falling back against a wall. The entire side of Near's face was already a deep purple color, and his nose began to bleed. Near struggled to stand up. He was still in pain, but refused to show it. He wouldn't stop there.

"See how violent she makes you?" He attempted to provoke Mello.

Oh God, what have I done? The ocean eyed boy thought to himself, but immediately snapping back as soon as Near said those six horrible words. "Lilith is using you, Mello." Near stood, stumbling like some mindless zombie.

"Where the hell did you get that from, Near?" Mello sounded less angry, more hurt. Just don't listen to him. In a few hours or even minutes, the only thing you'll have to hear from him is an apology. "She l...loves me and I l-l...-" After all that time, Mello still struggled to say those three words.

Near scoffed. "I can just tell." Damn it! Come up with a better excuse! Near told himself inside.

"You can just tell..." Mello scoffed back.

"When have I ever been wrong?" Near took a few weary steps over the Mello, his face even more serene and stern. He swerved a low kick, aiming for Mello's legs. Aiming correctly, Mello fell on his back, surprised by Near's move. The pain shocked up instantly, causing tremendous doses of it up his spine. Just like Near, he stumbled up. Mello thought of retaliating, but thought it would be best not to.

Matt and Lilith bursts into the room, caused by hearing all the banging and thudding. "What in the world is going on here?" Lilith shouted, totally confused just like Matt.

Of course Near was lying. Mello thought to himself. Lilith wouldn't of come if she wasn't concerned. "Nothing." Mello lied.

As Lilith and Matt separated from the doorway, Roger appeared, giving a scornful look to the injured boys.

"Oh, man..." Mello mumbled, as he knew how this would end for sure...

Near also thought the exact same thing.

* * *

><p>So, Mello punched Near in DA FACE! I believe the word for that is Karma. ;D<br>I had a fun time writing this chapter, although, if feel bad for making Near be ever so slightly evil. Poor Melly's back, though. Ouchy. D: My inspiration for this was (kinda) the fight scene between L and Light and Misa's foot to cake contact. ;P

Tune in next time! More drama to come! :D

Reviews, good or bad make me stronger! ;]

Love to all,

Darkness

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Thoughts

_My good friends! ;) Here we are again, for the eighth time. I hope you love it so far, because I love writing it! SPREAD DA LOVE! XD Haha! So, Mello and Near have been called to go see Roger in his office, due to all that rough fighting. :( Not good, boys! Anyway, this chapter is kinda sweet... I guess... O_O  
><em>

_Once more, I do not own Death Note, or the characters. I only own Lilith, this story, Juno and Gold. :P Thanks guys! XD_

_I mainly want to thank all my readers, since if you weren't here, then this would just be... nothing, really. :D_

_LOVE YA!_

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

><p><strong>Roger's Office 15:00pm<strong>

The room was silent. Mello and Near were stood, still in pain from the punches and kicks. Well- technically, Mello stood. Near just sat, crouching and kneeling on one leg. Roger was perched, sitting patiently at his desk, waiting for either of the teenagers to speak up. "We're not leaving until we know what happened." He stated, to break the silence hoping that one or the other would be honest enough to confess and speak the truth.

Mello hung his head in shame. He knew he overreacted and he blamed it on himself, thinking it was all his fault. But still, Near is a rather quiet person, who keeps to himself. It was awfully unlike him to react like that. Although, the most unusual thing was _why_ Near did it. For that, even Near himself didn't know. Honestly, he did it just to make sure Mello is one step below. But Near would never to anything like it...

"It was me, Roger." Mello confessed finally after minutes of silence. "I started it."

Roger glared at Mello, seeing that he was truly sorry and what he was saying was the God's honest truth. But still, he had no idea why it happened. "Mello, thank you. However I don't wish to know who started it. I need to know what happened. Fights don't just break out for no reason, now. Do they?"

"No, sir." Mello replied, being almost a whisper. He had never called Roger 'sir', unless he was in the wrong. Near couldn't let his rival take all the blame for it. He had to confess, too.

"No, Roger. It was me. I said something unnecessary, expecting Mello to react. I'm deeply sorry. I was the one who made the first move." Near wrapped a lock of his snowy hair around his finger, his white bangs covering his eyes.

Mello gasped. Is he some kinda chick or someting? One minute wanting to kick my ass, the next taking the blame? Honestly... "But... I did kinda react badly, so... yeah. Punish me. Not Near."

Roger didn't know what to do. For a second, he thought. It would be fair to punish them both, even though he didn't want to punish either of them. However, he was still their legal guardian along with Watari. And since Watari is with L at this moment in time, Roger was in charge. "Very well." He said. "Near, Mello, neither of you will be permitted to leave these grounds for a week. I do hope you understand. If something had happened to you, God knows what chaos we would have to go through."

Near and Mello nodded. "Sounds fair." Mello commented.

"You are dismissed, boys." Roger said, with a slight worry in his voice. It was true. If something would have happened to them, then the whole orphanage would be full of worry, concern and shock.

Nothing like this had occurred at the institution. Not since...

Beyond Birthday.

Try to forget all memories of the L lookalike, he rubbed his temples. Roger just had to forget. He was the guardian of a full orphanage of child prodigies.

**Hallway 15:15pm**

Matt and Lilith were waiting patiently for the young boys to arrive after visiting Roger. They were hoping that the punishment wouldn't be too large. Mello heaved out a huge sigh of relief, as Matt and Lilith swiftly made their way to the two boys, feeling highly concerned.

"How did it go?" Lilith asked, the anxiety was obvious in her voice.

"Well, we're grounded for a week." Mello pouted, but happy that the punishment wasn't as consequential as he thought.

"That aside, we are not in Roger's bad books." Near crouched down again, continuing his usual habit, which was playing with his hair.

"Good." Matt smiled, the worry risen from his shoulders.

Mello turned to Near. He didn't know how to thank him. Near could've just let Mello take the blame for it and leave, but no. "Th-thanks, Near... for... you know. And I'm sorry.. for your bruise."

Near touched the purple mark which was surrounded by pallid, delicate skin. It stung a tiny bit, but it would heal away fairly quickly. "You're welcome. I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have said any of that nonsense. I shouldn't have kicked you." Near stared into those ocean/icy eyes, deeply sorry for what he had done. He faced Matt, who was shocked that Mello had just apologized. "I'm sorry to you too, Matt."

Matt got twice the shock when Near said it. Near never said he was sorry. To anyone! "Don't worry about it."

"So are we all fine now?" Lilith replied, sick of all the fighting and having no idea what it was about.

Mello moved over next to her, squeezing her hand. "We're great."

As Near made his way to his own room, to play with his games, Mello, Matt and Lilith strolled forward onto Lilith's room.

Although Mello and Near still do not get along and do not wish to be together in the same room, they had some form of mutual respect. The same respect that should remain for a long time... right?

**Lilith and Gold's Room 15:20pm**

Matt and Mello had never set foot in such a tidy, pleasant room before. It was simple, yet decorated. Modern, yet traditional. The walls were a light shade of lilac, all the furniture either seemed to fit in with the shade, becoming a nice contrasted color or a beech wood material.

The bunk itself was made of beech and on the top was Gold herself, reading a book. She noticed the three geniuses at her doorway and instantly, her blue eyes met Matt. The athlete's fair cheekbones turned a deep scarlet. "H-hi, Matt."

Matt was well aware of the fact that Gold was interested in him, but found it a little amusing. He just went along with it, knowing that she was a nice girl. "Hey, Gold." He fell into a blue recliner, reaching for his DS in his back pocket.

Lilith sat Mello down on her bottom bunk. "What do you think?" She beamed.

Mello to a fascinated look around. "It's... tidier than my room."

"Every room is tidier than your room, Mels." She scoffed, chuckling under her breath.

"Hmm.." Mello agreed, taking one good glance at the place. "I like it."

"Good." Lilith commented, resting her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes. Being with Mello was a lot better than she had pictured in her mind. It was more joyful and funnier. And even though Mello couldn't come around the say those three words, that was perfectly fine. She already knew that he loved her. Plenty of times before he had tried to tell her, but she just quietened the love-struck blond. There was no rush.

"Lilith?" Mello's warm voice interrupted the young lover's thoughts. She looked up at him with a questioning look. "You were falling asleep?" He chuckled.

Lilith's cheeks became a flushed red. He just pecked her head, wrapping a single arm around her. "Love you." Lilith replied. Mello hated it when he couldn't repeat those words.

"Awwww!" Gold outburst, here eyes no longer following her book. There was a short silence that was broken after the four began to laugh and Gold came out with yet another saying. "Sorry." Gold slumped back into her regular position, reading her _'Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets'_ book.

The rest of the day was very laid back. It was the weekend, so they didn't have any sessions with Roger. They didn't do much at all. But the thoughts running through both Mello's and Lilith's heads were racing, a million miles an hour.

**Lilith and Gold's Room 8pm**

Gold had left the room, to go see another friend of hers to go discuss something large that would be happening the following day.**  
><strong>

Matt had fallen asleep in his shared room with Mello, after a huge dinner. At the dinner, it was announced that L would be arriving the  
>next day, to see how all of the children were doing. This was very. Very. Rare. Roger's stress and anxiey increased just a tiny mark since Watari would be coming to meet up the Roger to discuss how things were going. It was expected of the orphans to be on their best behavior. The institution had to be in top condition for the detective's arrival.<p>

Mello was ecstatic to see his lifelong hero. He had never seen before, but he was told of stories and had heard his voice. Mello had his own image of what L would look like.

Lilith, on the other hand, was only reminded of her past. The constant running, all the identities she had to carry. And all the people she left behind. Even her own parents...

The orphaned girl couldn't help but wince at the horrifying events, causing Mello to stir. "Sssh..." He soothed. "What's wrong?" His arms were wrapped around the crouched girl, comforting and calming her.

Lilith felt her throat go dry and taste sour. "Nothing." She lied.

Mello nodded, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips to try to calm her. They simply stayed in that position for a while, just letting their thoughts fill their heads. She just couldn't tell Mello. Not right now... Lilith loved him and trusted him with her life, although it was only Watari and herself that know of her past.

It was only Watari that _should_ have known. Lilith gazed up at her boyfriend, (she still felted a little iffy about that word.) who was supporting her, still with his long arms wrapped around her.

She began to sit in a normal position, relaxing once more, causing Mello to fall back slightly, loosening his grip on her. Lilith leaned in, closing her pale-green eyes and pressed her pale lips onto his. They never really properly kissed. It was always just a short one, sweet, but short.

The kiss was rather slow and Mello began to kiss her a little more forcefully. They both sat, hugging and kissing, not making a single sound. In Lilith's opinion, Mello's lips tasted slightly sweet. Must be from all that chocolate. The moment they broke off, Lilith grinned, her eyes still closed. Lilith was a fairly tall young girl, but Mello was even taller. Just to kiss him, she had to raise her head up a lot to get to his lips.

Her lips were generally cold, but had yet another sweetness to it.

It was very gentle, slow and soft. But enjoyable and ever more so filled with love and passion, which made Lilith feel just that little bit better...

* * *

><p>Aww! :D How romantic! Did you like? I tried not to make it too detailed, but enough for you guys to get the picture. ;P Hope you liked! Things are getting better, but soon... Hyuk hyuk hyuk! Yes, that was yet another pathetic Ryuk laugh. XD Hahaha! Please review, and by now you surely should know that I love you all. :3<p>

Things are about to get... interesting... So tune in!

You guys rule! :)

Reviews, good or bad, make me stronger!

Darkness

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Black Book

_Greetings, my little cookies! ;D Enjoy last chapter? STARVING for more? XD Oh, come on! Just a little hungry? T.T Please? Yes? :D Good! ^,^ So, last time, Near and Mello gained some form of low respect for each other... O_O And Lilith had her first REAL REAL kiss. :P Technically, so did Mello. :/ Anyway, recently, I've been obsessed with this legendary song:_

_**Faint** by **Linkin Park**_

_I don't own DN, or the characters. I own this story, Lilith, Gold and Juno. That's pretty much it, guys. x]_

_Enjoy! ;P xxxxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith's Mind 2:00am<strong>

Lilith stood, in the dead of night, center of a high street, filled with shops and restaurants and hotels. She wondering, having no idea where she was going. The young prodigy was on her own, passing tons of faces. It was odd that at around midnight, so many people were out. Children, mothers, fathers, teenagers, business women, business men, everyone imaginable. She was aware this was a dream and totally calm.

Curious as to what would happen, she let her feet take her on the leading path, the laces on her crimson converse untying surreptitiously. After about five minutes of constant strolling, staring at the faces she met, she noticed one young man, with chiseled features, serene hazel eyes and a light brown head of healthy looking hair. He looked as if he was pondering, his eyes shimmering under the alight street lamps. Lilith glared a little too long, causing him to meet her gaze, giving her an annoyed expression.

As she brushed past him, she felt something stick out of his pocket. A medium sized black book, labeled Death Note. It was just like the one she saw in her Shinigami dream. Giving a huge gasp, she stopped in her tracks, causing the bustling crowd behind her to part, walking past her.

The stranger stopped as well, staring down, alarmed. A little too alarmed. Lilith's head immediately jolted up, looking up at the instant shadow that had appeared before her.

It was a tall, creature. Scrawny looking, with abnormally huge, black wings sprouting out of its back. "Hyuk hyuk!" It cackled a little. It was the...-

"SHINIGAMI!" Lilith stumbled back, falling on her backside. Her light, emerald orbs were now tiny dots, shaking in fear. The young man shoved the 'Death Note' deeper into his pocket, then pulled Lilith up, growling in her ear.

"Don't do that again, if you want to live!" He threatened her, as she took many panting breaths.

The young man dragged her into an alleyway, the towering creature which was the Shinigami from her dream, floating above. "Who are you?" His voice was very deep, but stern and very serious.

"Why should I tell you? For all that I know, with that Shinigami on your back, you could be..." Lilith struggled to come to terms with that vicious name. "...Kira."

The seventeen year old suspect took a step back, tension in his body language rising. "Of course I'm not Kira! Fine then. To prove it, I'll tell you my name." The young man looked over his shoulder to take a small look at the familiar Shinigami named Ryuk. "I'm Light."

"L-light?" Lilith questioned, her unusual eyes glued to Ryuk. After a short few seconds, she composed herself, looking at Light, who was waiting, staring at her with his stern hazel eyes. Almost as if he was judging her. "Well, I'm Lilia." Lilith lied. Ryuk began to cackle, knowing she was lying.

Light just gave an annoyed expression at Lilith, still not trusting of her. "What's that notebook you have?" She pointed at the plain black book inside of Light's pocket, with a two white words on the top. It read 'Death Note'. Impossible. Isn't that the one that... I saw in my other dream? The prodigy thought to herself.

"It's nothing." Light swiftly replied, snapping and shoving the book even deeper into his pocket.

"Death Note?" Lilith said out loud, only thinking her thoughts.

Light's head rose, his brown eyes widening as the Death Note fell out of his blazer pocket. Lilith immediately reached over to see what was in the notebook, quicker than Light could even reach to pick it up.

Ryuk started to laugh once more. "Hyuh Hyuk! Hyah hyah hyu-!"

"Shut UP, Ryuk!" The Yagami boy cried out, realizing it was too late.

"Death Note. How to use it." Lilith read out, loud enough for only Light and herself to hear. "The person's name who is written in this notebook..." She couldn't say the last words. Almost instantly, she remembered when Mello had the heart attack in her other nightmare. Ryuk wrote something inside before Mello's death. Could he have possibly...? Yes. There was a 96.5% chance that it was. "The person's name who is written in this notebook shall... die." Lilith muttered to herself. It's only a dream. But still, how would they're be a connection to the first one? Light snatched the book out of Lilith's hands, just as she turned the page to find hundreds and hundreds of names written inside.

There was just a slight possibility that this... 'Light' person could be Kira. But... he's just a projection from my dream! He shouldn't even be real! Neither should this Shinigami! So, maybe my mind is just preparing me for if I do meet Kira. Think.. what would you do if you met Kira? Kill him? Run? Oh, for God's sake, don't run, whatever you-!

Lilith's thoughts were interrupted by Light's disgruntled voice. "I didn't want to do this, but..." He opened the Death Note slowly, with a sinister grin creeping up his mouth, as he wrote Lilith's name in the book.

For a brief second, she tried to run, away from the dream, away from Light Yagami and away from everything. "Mello!" She cried out, as she felt a sharp and heavy pain, clenching her chest. Thump thump... step two. Falling to the ground. Thump... Step three... Closing her eyes.

**Reality 9:45am**

Confused, she slowly rose from her lying position, feeling very groggy and concerned about the nightmare. It probably was nothing, just Lilith being dumb. But maybe, there was the chance that the teenager was predicting what would happen subconsciously, if she actually had met Kira. "Stupid.." She mumbled to herself, rubbing her eyes and jumping out of bed.

Suddenly, she looked at the door, realizing what day it was. Today, L was visiting all the children, to check on their progress.

Maybe... I should ask about... Kira...

* * *

><p>Mwahahahahahaaaaa! Light-kun! XD Sorry, I wanted to see what adding "kun" was like. :

Sorry to be so mean and end it so short, but I thought that would be an epic ending! You agree? :D  
>Mention of Kira and the Death Note are rising! Ooooh! You can almost TASTE the suspense! Oh.. wait... that's my cake. 0.0 LOL! So see you guys soon!<p>

Don't forget to review! Good or bad, they make me stronger!

Oh! And before I go, I'm writing yet another DN story! It's called **Who Do You Think You Are?** and it's based on L, BB and my own character, Jet. ;D Please read, I think you would like it.

You can message me too, if you like! x] I don't mind if you give me story recommendations, if you feel like it! I might mention it in next chapters!

So, enough about me, I'll see you soon my little sweet-cakes! XP

Loves ya!

xxx


	10. Discontinuation

I'm so sorry guys, but this is it. I have to stop continuing this story for a lot of reasons, but the main reason is that my account messed up, so I can't edit either my profile or my documents. I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience, but I'll promise I'll try to make it work for all my other stories.

Please don't hate me for this, it can't be helped... :(


End file.
